


他是光3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony - Fandom, peter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ferrari44444444001, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光3⃣️

曾经在梦中吻过他的男孩多少次，TS已经记不清了。但是他亲自开封的成就感和小家伙清甜柔嫩的口感却比任何一次想象甜蜜的多。吮上男孩薄唇的瞬间，他几乎压不住疯狂的念头，迫不及待地深入占领他口腔的每个角落，标记为他私人所有。  
突如其来的吻让小天使Peter体会到了什么叫目眩神迷，花花公子的技术让他溃不成军，完全不知道什么法式深吻什么樱桃梗的男孩沉沦在滔天巨浪中无力挣扎，只凭本能往男人怀里磨擦。却不知自己天真的举动会带来什么样的后果。  
衣服什么时候以什么方式离开的身体他完全不知道，感觉自己赤裸是因为胸前的花蕾被唇舌逗弄地酥痒难耐，娇艳地绽放。  
“Mr ⋯Mr Stark⋯”甜腻的喘息让男孩飞快地捂住嘴巴，他惊讶于自己的身体无力的反应，软软的推拒着男人的胸膛，奶萌的声音带着哭腔“我不是女孩子⋯”  
男人完全没有理会他的扭动，埋在他胸口玩的更起劲了，只留了个头顶对着他。天知道看到男孩光溜溜的雪白身体他有多激动，他的男孩果然是个真正的天使，身体和灵魂一样干净诱人。  
男孩企图继续挣扎，一张纸被拍在脸上。  
“Mute，kid⋯”男人从左边换到右边，依然没有抬头。  
男孩迷蒙地拿下那张纸，哦，是一张结婚证书⋯下面两位当事人，是TS和PP⋯  
TS和PP？！  
男孩被吓醒了，他认识TS龙飞凤舞的笔迹，可那上面自己的签名是怎么回事？的确是自己的亲笔，但他从来没有和自己偶像领证的奢望呀！连做梦都没有梦到过！  
在他发呆的时候，男人的唇已经顺着小腹一路向前，抵达了小petter面前一口含住。  
“NO一一”来不及羞耻，生理和心理上巨大的惊喜淹没了男孩，他差点激射岀来。  
他一定是出现幻觉了，那个骄傲的伟大的人见人爱的TS在为他口 交，而且技术很娴熟的样子，没撑过5分钟，他就哭泣着抽搐着败给灭顶的快感，泄在男人口中。  
“虽然是第一次实践，”TS神气地冲他的男孩露出一个孩子气十足的笑，“但我猜自己做的很好对吗？”  
那个笑容成功地吸引了失神的男孩，就是他！十年前牢牢吸引住他的目光的纯粹的笑，让他爱上他的最初⋯好吧，他真的真的从小就爱上他了，只是在心底默默守护追随，他们之间的距离像隔着整个银河系，心动对男孩来说就是和一个身边的漂亮女孩谈场小恋爱，结婚生子过完一生。和TS结婚⋯被主神亲吻祝福才可能发生吧？而且他一直喜欢的都是性感美丽的金发女郎，自己既是个男的还不太喜欢社交，因为被蜘蛛咬了一口才能被他发现，他也并没有表现出爱死了自己的行为⋯但是手上的证书应该是真品吧？他这算是⋯抓住了那道光吗？  
结婚证上的签发日期是今天，所以⋯这是他们的新婚之夜吗？难怪Mr Stark会穿那么正式来接他，他之前忙到没时间睡觉的原因也是⋯还有，刚刚他紧张地都没有仔细体会他的唇舌就缴枪投降了，好丢人！  
从头发丝红到脚趾头的男孩快把自己煮熟了，他努力平复自己失控的呼吸和心跳频率，却完全没效。所以完美错过男人松了口气的表情。虽然装的不在意，但把自己和另一个人强行绑定，即使是人见人爱的TS也是有小忐忑的，不过以结果论，他的恶补是卓有成效的，他的小天使现在像小婴儿一样呆在他怀里，不就是最好的证据吗？谢天谢地男孩似乎并不知道接下来要面对的是什么，等他意识到，估计明天已降临。  
虽然SI律师团24小时待命，但是能不用最好，这事关男人的尊严。  
诱拐计划宣告落幕，夜还很长。


End file.
